Ziva David adresses NCIS writers
by Phillipe363
Summary: Basically the title as Ziva David has certain issues with how her character has been portrayed recently.


**Hey guys**

**Well, I had some stuff I wanted to get off my chest and I'll let this fic speak for itself.**

**Pretty much Ziva breaks the fourth wall to address some poor decisions made towards her character.**

**So fair warning if you're a major TIVA/Ziva fan with thinking every choice the show writers have made, like very much loved the season 10 returning Ziva to her roots, or the season 17 return episodes then this might not be for you. Or can't handle anything negative towards Ziva or TIVA at all. Read at your own risk.**

**Let's get on with the show**

* * *

On a stage

Ziva David comes out from behind the curtains with walking up to a microphone near a table with a glass of water on it and glancing at the people in the audience, including some of the current writers of NCIS.

"Well the writer of this story called me here to discuss some various stuff involving my character, mostly just directed towards my final season as a main character on the show, and how you keep butchering me. Okay by season 7 and following the seasons the writers were having my character grow to become something more then a lone assassin attached split between Mossad and the NCIS team, with becoming softer, and such with making me more likable. Well at times, certain poor writing for well everybody on the team at times notwithstanding" Ziva begins.

Taking a breath, Ziva continues "Only that was apparently not well-liked, Cote de Pablo wanted a return to how I was before all that or whatever reasons you writers decided to make a change. You people started undoing various character development, sent me back down the rabbit hole of perusing revenge for my father with acting more like my old self. Then my actress decided to leave, and as the following seasons kept going the show was able to grow beyond my time on the show. It entered into a new era."

Ziva grabbing the glass of water takes some sips before setting it back down and continuing again.

"You people killed my character off in season 13, and okay whatever frankly this writer compared to what came next honestly wishes I just got left for dead. Because in season 16 when the show finally moved on from my character, from the TIVA melodrama soap opera of will my character sleep with Tony or not, you pull me, and the show right back in with the reveal I'm alive in the back half of the season."

After taking a breath Ziva starts talking again "Then you bring my character back in season 16 finale, before delivering the worse damage yet. Come season 17 two premiere episodes you people, and my actress included, is so focused on liking the old Mossad Ziva you've made her forget everything Ziva's growth. Also, the whole insulting Kelly to Gibbs face by saying I was talking about myself and complaining like a two-year-old brat that he never came looking for me? Um, first he thought I was dead."

Just as one of the writers is about to speak up Ziva silences him with a glare before talking again.

"Yes, I know you writers introduced this whole retcon I left him breadcrumbs for my survival crap just to further justify my actions for being an immature child. And for the whole oh Gibbs never contacted me, yeah that frankly ticked the author writing this off very badly since talking is a two-way street. I could have sent Gibbs a hidden message in the mail, could have shown up in person long before then, could have called, etc. there are multiple different ways to get in touch with somebody these days. Goodness grief you writers how stupid do you think your audience is?"

After taking some water to help steady herself Ziva sets it back down before starting to talk again "And I cannot even comment on my second episode since the writer of this fic shut me, and the episode off barely four minutes given he couldn't take no more of this crap you people came up with. I do not blame the author or anybody else who didn't want to watch me return episodes that keep destroying my character."

"What exactly would you or rather the author of this fic like us to do, even though we won't?" one of the writers asks.

"Yeah you won't and that's the problem. Quit bringing my character for nostalgia value, ratings boost, greed or whatever. Now yes, I know I have two more episodes in returning for season 17, sadly means more chance to screw my character over. Let my character go, end this TIVA crap with on if I'll reunite with Tony and my child or not, which is so frankly stupid I never told him about my child in the first places, gives people a further reason to dislike me and just let me walk off into the sunset. Allow the show to move past me like it was doing. That is all, shalom" Ziva finishes.

Turning around Ziva walks back behind the curtain disappearing.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review if you want to let me know what you think.**

**Until next time**


End file.
